


The Forgotten

by Arceus_Insanity



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus_Insanity/pseuds/Arceus_Insanity
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Forgotten

**This is going to be a very sad one involving Triforce Heroes,** **hinted** **romance,** **please** **enjoy**

In the center of the town (Hytopia) is the statue of the heroes Blue, Red, and Green. But late at night when everyone is asleep, some find themselves waking up to crying around the statue. Styla had long been freed of her curse, leaving her heroes to do as they please. So late one night Green decides to stay up to see what was crying so late into the night.

Green wondered the streets, recognizing all the citizens, and knowing that they weren't the ones crying. As the sun set and shops closed Green hid out of view of the fountain. He drifted into sleep while attempting to stay awake.

The pale violet glow awoke him from his slumber. Green looked in shock to see a boy his age, with his face, in purple. While they had long forgotten him, he hadn't forgotten them. Vio drifted down to the statue crying. "You forgot me... I never meant anything to you did I? None of you ever cared!" Vio cried, "none of you even thought to help me, not even Red gave me a second glance! The people I helped protect forgot me before I died! Why?!" He broke down crying into the fountain.

"I thought you loved me... I gave up everything I could... but in the end you forgot me like I was nothing... I should have known...." and with that he vanished into the night, his glow gone again.

**Years earlier**

They were fighting Ganon. Each of the links' were attacking him. But during the fight Vio was struck in the chest. The attack was of dark energy causing him to collapse. The black infection spread while he cried out in pain. The others didn't hear him. Vio begged for help for a fairy or potion. But the infection spread through his body slowly and painfully killing him on the battle field.

Soon after Ganon fell, to the three remaining heroes. Red soon noticed Vio wasn't there, bringing it to the other's attention they looked for him. Only to find his wilting corpse.

The citizens had never noticed the quiet bookworm, and no one bothered to listen whenever he was brought up, because they never realized what he gave up for them. And now the hero remains alone forgotten by his living lovers, and unwanted by his dead one...


End file.
